


Be More Careful

by flydeparture



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/pseuds/flydeparture
Summary: He was gorgeous, the prettiest, most irresistible boy Mark had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.Little did he know, Jinyoung's thoughts mirrored his own.





	

He didn't mean to do it. He was just messing around, it sounded funny at the time. Reflecting back, maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to do. In retrospect, it wasn't the most intelligent thing the fluffy haired boy could have done as dusk fell and the sky flushed into a warm honey. They had been having a laugh, the seven of them in the school theatre, abandoned at this time of day, yanking on costumes and using props in ridiculous manners, all to crack even a chuckle from any of the seven friends. They were all in hysterics. And it just so happened that Jackson knew how to work the smoke machine. And it just so happened that Jinyoung had thought it would be hilarious to put his leg on said smoke machine. He didn't think it through. So it resulted in him feeling the heat on his skin a lot quicker then predicted, and a whole lot stronger. He also hadn't expected the gaggle of boys to react so strongly, all surrounding him as soon as they heard his pain filled yelp. It was Jaebum who took authority as always, tutting when he lifted the youngers trouser leg to inspect what had happened.

"You've burnt yourself, you idiot." He sighed, lightly brushing a thumb over it, causing Jinyoung to flinch.

"Ow. Kind of hurts, you know?" Jinyoung grumbled, trying to ignore the fits of giggles that were unsuccessfully trying to be hid by the two youngest of the friend group.

"Jinyoungah, you're normally so careful." The stocky blonde berated, folding his arms to shake his head at the burn.

"Are you okay?" Youngjae probed, crouching next to Jaebum as they inspected it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It was stupid, but it'll stop hurting soon." He brushed off with a warm smile, eyes crinkling as he did. It was only the boy with soft brown tresses that stayed silent, taking it all in with pursed lips and hands shoved deeply in his pockets. Jingyoung locked eyes with him, only to become flustered at the intense contact, clearing his throat as his pushed his glasses further up his nose, a blush rising up to rouge his cheeks.

"You can stop laughing now." Jinyoung snapped at the two culprits, Yugyeom and BamBam. His anger only caused the two to fall into another crash of laughter, now shamelessly cackling at their friends misfortune.

"Ah- have some respect would you, you little punks." The authoritative figure growled, dark brows furrowing over his sharp eyes and distinctive freckles. As soon as his words were uttered, the pair clamped their mouths shut, faces red with embarrassment.

"Sorry hyung." They chorused together, a well rehearsed statement as they seemed to find themselves on the receiving end of Jaebum's irritation frequently. Not that he didn't love the younger boys, their constant lack of respect had began to become sort of a running joke within the clique. Eventually after a whole lot of brushing away the boy's worries and reassurance for the tenth time that he was indeed fine, they took this as their cue to depart back to the dorm.

They all shared a dorm room you see, a spacious section of the accommodation, parted into rooms for the students. They paired off into designated couples for each room provided. Yugyeom and BamBam shared, Mark and Jackson, and Jaebum and Youngjae. It was only Jinyoung who had his own space, one to stay up late and read where the light irritated the other friends. With feet dragging underneath them and bags either pulled along the floor or hanging off of their shoulders, the seven friends naturally parted off into their personal spaces, Jaebum once more pausing to ensure the burnt younger was really alright.

"I'm fine Jaebum, I promise. It's late, get some sleep." He insisted with a fond smile, hanging onto his doorway as they bid their 'goodnights'.

"Okay... well, if you need anything-"

"You're just across the hall, I know." Jinyoung reeled off, tittering lightly as the young man rolled his dark eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Night Jinyoung." Jaebum muttered as he pivoted away, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Huffing out a breath, Jinyoung allowed himself a grimace as he moved once more, a sharp sting radiating through his leg as the trouser material brushed the raw skin. Clicking his door closed behind him, the boy of disheveled locks and glasses grumbled to himself of his own stupidity as he got ready for bed, cautious of the skin as he changed into his soft cotton shorts and t-shirt, pulling a warm, grey sweater over the top as he exited in search for anything that would take the burning skin away.

Finding the jackpot of a dusty first aid kit perched precariously on the top of a bookshelf, equipped with burn cream and large bandage patches, he hobbled back to his room, letting out a hiss as the skin stretched with the movement. He was sat cross-legged on his bed, preparing to apply the cream when a gentle knock rapped on the dark wood of his bedroom door. Brows furrowing in contemplation of who that could be, Jinyoung gingerly called out for the knocker to enter. Jinyoung would be lying to himself if he said his heart didn't swell at the sight of the lanky, lean frame of Mark poking his head round the corner of the door, a tender smile lighting up his face as they made eye contact. Jinyoung, who's chest flooded with warmth as he beckoned the other boy in, slumped on the mattress, tracking him as he padded bare foot into the space, carefully closing the door behind.

"Hi." Mark greeted, all fluffy brown locks and pastel pink sweaters as he wandered closer and closer to the bed.

"Hi yourself." Jinyoung whispered in reply, patting the mattress next to him in an invitation to the other young man. Mark obliged, though one look at the burn and he was crouching in front of the younger with a deep frown on his face.

"Jinyoungie-" He tutted, inspecting the skin closer. "You need to look after yourself better." Mark argued, plucking the tube of cream from the sheets without a second thought, uncapping it to squeeze the soothing antidote onto his slender index finger. A pretty pink flush warmed Jinyoung's cheeks, bringing a subconscious hand up to cup the heated skin.

"I didn't mean to!" He fired back in a whining defense, lips pouting slightly as the elder grilled him.

"You should have thought through it more." Mark continued, tentatively bringing his finger down to coat the burn with the cream. Recoiling at the pain, Jinyoung sighed as the sensation was soon calmed by the medicine applied, opting to gaze down at Mark as he paid close attention to his actions. His brow was pulled low over his eyes as he concentrated, his tongue pinched between his teeth as he went. Jinyoung refrained from letting a chuckle escape past his lips, only to bite down on his bottom one to stop it.

Jinyoung couldn't help but squirm every time Mark massaged the cream into an untouched spot, holding back the yelps of pain as to not worry the boy. Within minutes he was done, unwrapping the bandage to ever so gently cover up the treated area with it.

"There." He announced almost smugly, dropping a sweet kiss on the bandage, leaving Jinyoung to melt into a puddle right there on the bed. The touch of his soft lips seemed to burn into Jinyoung's skin a lot deeper then the smoke machine had. With a proud smile gracing petals, Mark lifted his head to look up at the darker haired boy.

"Thank you." Jinyoung responded with a bow of his head, his own smile dancing across his lips as he gazed down at his new doctor. "You didn't have to help me."

"Never said I had to," Mark began to reply, scooping up the bandage packet to chuck in the bin and straightening to place the cream on the bedside table. "I wanted to." He admitted, finally capturing the other with his chestnut irises. They fell into silence, the tension hitching between them as Jinyoung remained motionless, unsure of himself. He didn't want the other to go, he wanted him to stay and talk till the early hours of the morning, until the sun streamed bright oranges and rose pinks into the sky once more . But it was late, and Jinyoung didn't want to invite him in if he didn't want to be. Though his qualms were muted when Mark once again offered him a dainty smile with a scrunch of his nose.

"Scooch over then." He ordered, stepping on the mattress, only to fold his legs in underneath him to fall gracefully into the comforting sheets.

"W-what are you doing?" Jinyoung questioned warily, though heaving himself closer to the wall to create space as Mark had requested.

"I made my way all the way over here, I might as well stay a little longer." He reasoned, pushing his legs under the duvet, turning to the other boy to open the duvet up. It engulfed him with the familiar scent of the younger, vanilla and coco butter, hazing the boy's mind as he settled himself. Without complaint, Jinyoung joined him in the billowy, crisp white sheets, knowing that tomorrow the distinct smell of cologne and mint would flood his senses in place of Mark's form.

"Your room is no more then ten steps from here, Mark." Jinyoung snorted, rolling his eyes playfully, as he hooked off his glasses to drop onto the bedside table. Mark felt a mellow yellow bud blossom in his chest at the sight of Jinyoung without the disruption of glasses. He truly was a beauty.

"Oh hush, that's a lot of walking." Mark retorted, his long, slender fingers finding Jinyoung's to interlace them together. Their joined hands lay in the middle of them, both sets of eyes running over the other's face in the dim, orange light that radiated from the desk lamp. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both too stubborn to drift off to sleep first but all too eager to keep on admiring the other. Mark was first to break the daze between them, edges coming back into focus as Jinyoung was pulled to reality by the elder calling his name.

"Jinyoungie..." He whispered, Jinyoung offering him a hum in acknowledgment. "I need your help." The boy confessed, fingers fiddling with the other's as embarrassment fell on him like a dense blanket of nervousness, energy buzzing and popping in anticipation.

"What's up?" Jinyoung croaked back, voice considerably lower as the late hours fell upon them. It made the older boy's toes curl deliciously. "Need help with a class? Studying?"

"Um-" Mark began, clearing his throat as he stared at Jinyoung's adam's apple to distract himself from his deep gaze. "Not exactly. I mean, I guess you could call it studying... in a way... " This had Jinyoung's thick brows knitting together, trying to decipher what exactly his elder meant.

"I'm going to need more information then that if you want help." Jinyoung probed, gently nudging the other's forehead with his finger. Batting the assault away with a huff, Mark let his bottom lip jut out.

"Well if you give me a chance, I'll explain." He tutted, dark orbs rolling playfully. With a chuckle, Jinyoung obeyed by staying silent, encouraging him with a raise of his brow in expectation. Sucking in a breath, Mark heavily exhaled, swallowing thickly as he thought how to word it.

"Hey, seriously, what's up?" Jinyoung muttered, voice breathy as he brought a hand up to brush Mark's silken locks out of his face. That had Mark catching his breath, irises boring into his friends as he remained silent.

"I-I'm confused." He managed to stammer out, cursing his racing heart that he was sure Jinyoung could hear thrumming in his chest. He flickered his gaze around to anything but Jinyoung, suddenly overwhelmed by their close proximity. However, he'd taken the first step, the first step into the leap of faith to fall through the bottomless chasm. He couldn't back out now.

"Confused? What about?" Jinyoung ventured, coaxing an answer from the young man. A few more moments of silence plagued the slither of space that separated the two, both flooded with worry and nerves.  
"You." Mark barely sounded out, finally bringing his attention back onto his conversing partner, the pretty, pretty boy that lay just a few inches sway. Cocking a brow in his direction, Jinyoung waited patiently for Mark to elaborate.

"I-I want to- um... I just, I've been thinking a lot lately, thinking of the same thing a lot-" Mark stuttered, trying to grasp onto the vocabulary that was running past his lips before he could organize it. He was never that good at speaking. In an attempt to sooth the other boy, Jinyoung rubbed a thumb over his knuckles, knowing how hard it was for the elder to get his point across.

"I... okay, I want to protect you." He forced out, grimacing at his own incoherence. Opening his mouth to reply, Jinyoung could only clamp it back shut. What was that supposed to mean? "I want to look after you, and take care of you-" Mark stated boldly, interrupting Jinyoung's ponder, growing with confidence as more and more the words seemed to work their way out. "When you're hurt I panic, when you're ill I want to be there to comfort you, keep you warm and fed well and I want you to be healthy and happy, god I want you to be happy and to smile. I can't get enough of that smile-" As if a request, Jinyoung's lips couldn't help but pull into a breathless grin, eyes crinkling fondly as he did. Mark flashed him a beaming grin back, perfect teeth on show.

"Yeah, that smile," He paused to acknowledge, knowing all too well that Jinyoung would helplessly blush in response. "I want to keep you safe, wrap you in a blanket and tuck you in my bed away from the world and-" Mark was on a roll, reeling off all of the thoughts that had bombarded him in the recent months, mind fogged by the studious stunner with delicate glasses and even more delicate parted hair, plump pink lips welcoming. "and maybe even k-kiss you." He stumbled around his words, stock still as he waited for the younger's reaction. But all Jinyoung could do was remain silent, lips parted slightly as he tried to fathom everything Mark had just thrown at him, taking a few minutes to process what had actually been shared.

Mark wanted to kiss him. Mark Tuan, the person Jinyoung had had a stupid school boy crush on as soon as they met, saw Jinyoung in a way that was hopefully not as platonic as they had been. The younger couldn't believe it, the reality wouldn't sink in as it raced around his brain in the silence. It was agony for Mark, the thick silence stretching further and further tortuously slow, so much so that he was about to excuse himself from the room with a string of apologies. His heart sunk, nausea twinging his stomach with a pang, only for a dazzling grin from the other boy to pick up his heavy heart, growing wings, ready to soar.

"So what you're saying is, you're trying to work out your sexuality?"

"No, no it's not just that," Mark broke in, shaking his head mutedly as it was cushioned by the pillow they shared. "Well yes in the long run, but all I know is what I feel regarding you." He informed him with a moment of bashful pinching of his lips.

"Right... well. We coul- we could um," It was Jinyoung's turn to splutter out his words, subconsciously dampening his lips with his tongue momentarily. Though it caught the older boy's attention, gaze darting down to stare longingly at the pout opposite. "could test it."

Blinking his eyes once, Mark frowned.

"What do you mean?" He stepped cautiously, feeling a thickness hitch in his throat. Steeling himself before he said it, Jinyoung sucked in a sharp breath.

"We could kiss." Jinyoung explained explicitly, shuffling closer to the other boy as he did.

"Oh..." Mark realised, mouth falling into an 'o' shape.

"Do yo- do you want to?" The younger questioned, breath quickening at the thought. Mark could only nod, unsure of himself once again. What if he didn't enjoy it? What if Jinyoung didn't enjoy it but he did? What if they both enjoyed it? What then? What would that mean? But before he could question anything more about their situation, Jinyoung closed the fraction of distance, his ever so soft lips pressed feather light against Mark's, every thought halted and silenced into white noise. Frozen for a second, Mark's eyes fluttered to a close, meeting Jinyoung in equal pressure. Jinyoung couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, breath hot and languid against Mark's own lips, his own hum of approval vibrating through his chest. Warmth kindled between them, happiness and something lucid bubbling up within the two boy's as they held their lips against each other. Not wanting to push his luck, Jinyoung fought down the urge to move his mouth against Marks, instead opting to pull away to ensure the other was okay. Mark whined at the loss of contact, nudging the younger playfully with his nose against Jinyoung's cheek.

"Why'd you stop?" He inquired, almost huffing like a child as he frowned at the darker haired boy. Forcing down a giggle at the elder's reaction, he shifted his entire body closer with a smirk.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Could have been a bust." Jinyoung joked, pecking a chaste kiss on the end of Mark's nose. Groaning, the older boy bumped his nose lightly against his cheek again.

"Stop being cute, it's not good for my well being." Mark jested, growing desperate for Jinyoung's lips against his again. This time allowing a giggle to spill from his lips, Jinyoung bit down on it in un-containable happiness. It was real, Jinyoung's seemingly stupid crush didn't seem so stupid now when the feelings were reciprocated. He felt as light as a cloud, head spinning at the altitude.

Not able to take it any more, Mark closed the distance again, groaning contentedly as their lips moved against each other in perfect sync. Growing in confidence, Jinyoung caught Mark's bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it gently before he let it go with a pop and a soothing sweep of his tongue on the sensitive skin. Unabashedly moaning at the sensation, Mark pushed the younger down by his shoulders, towering over him as their tongues danced together, settling himself in between the other boy's legs. Jinyoung found his hands buried in the other boy's tresses, fingers tangled in as he pulled on the scalp. Cursing blissfully at the sensation, Mark found Jinyoung's middle, clutching onto his sweater material as it bunched in his hands.

"Can I-?" Mark mumbled into the kiss, skating his fingers on Jinyoung's bare stomach under the layers in a question of allowance. Nodding enthusiastically, Jinyoung's breath caught as deft fingers traced patterns over his stomach, a quiet whimper lost in the mess of their tongues, though Mark's keen ears heard it and his heart sang, warmth beginning to pool low in his stomach. Dancing his hand down Jinyoung's body, he met his shorts and then bare leg, hitching said leg around him in an anchor to the boy who panted underneath him. With labored breath and quivering hands, Mark broke away, only to detach their lips for a moment to calm himself down.

"Um- I think we should stop, just for now. I don't want to get too carried away. And you're dangerously addictive. Wouldn't be great straight after our first kiss, would it?" Mark explained, leaning back to prop himself up with his forearms, taking in the hot mess of a boy that lay there. His lips were positively kiss swollen, even plumper then normal if that were possible, hair mused and cheeks flushed as he caught his breath with a nod of agreement. He was gorgeous, the prettiest, most irresistible boy Mark had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Little did he know, Jinyoung's thoughts mirrored his own, taken aback by the elder's raw beauty, smugly noticing his light brown waves were considerably more disheveled once Jinyoung had got his hands on him.

"Okay, seems wise." Jinyoung reasoned, now playing with the baby hairs at the back of Mark's neck with a tender smile.

"Er-... I don't really want to go back to my own room." Mark grumbled, relaxing against Jinyoung's form.

"Then don't, sleep here." Jinyoung offered, now tracing the older boy's features appreciatively with a finger, up and down the bridge of his nose, along his cheek bones and lips, most likely to be chapped in the morning.

"Okay." He breathed against the other's fingers that outlined his lips, pecking them as they did. With a light chuckle, Jinyoung allowed the elder to shift them so Jinyoung lay his head next to Mark, who nuzzled into Jinyoung's neck, earning a giggle from the younger. Arms wrapped around as Jinyoung switched off the light, settling back down to cuddle up to the other boy.

"Goodnight Mark Tuan." He whispered into the darkness, though incredibly warmer then usual when entangled with someone else.

"Goodnight Park Jinyoung. Sweet dreams." He bid with sigh, a sense of security washing over him, present and welcoming. The boy's drifted into a dreamless sleep, rose pink filtering their night as stardust scatted the sky and the moon shone proudly. This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! First time writing Markjin here, or anything kpop related so I am so nervous about this. This was actually inspired by the fact that Jinyoung actually did put his leg in a smoke machine recently and burnt himself (-_-), and naturally from that fluff evolved. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and have a great day! If you have any requests of one shots and the like then hit me/us up! Thank you for taking the time to read this


End file.
